


The Mage's Lament

by Lunnaria



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Re-Write Universe, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is Papyrus and Sans mother, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnaria/pseuds/Lunnaria
Summary: You were in the War, and knew the truth, but you are also the reason monsters are trapped underground, the reason for the barrier be up in the first place.You missed them.And knowing that, you still couldn't stop thinking, what if? But when Chara arrives at the Lab possessing Frisk's body, you couldn't help, but feel Hope.Re-Write is a Universe where everything is a 'what if'.





	1. The One Who Exists

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this story is literally just something for when I can't draw, I'll post date on the chapters and you guys feel free lol.  
> Anyway, the chapters are going to come out (normally, can't garantee) on Saturdays, today being exception.  
> Yes, you'll get two chapters.  
> Don't question me.

Chara stopped walking. They looked at the elevator and sighed, pressing the hidden button.

_It was the 29 th time they were fighting Sans, he was acting strange, like he was suffering. He started mumbling things that they never heard before. His voice quiet, almost rasped and fearful. He seemed to be… dying inside._

_Frisk felt their sins finally crawling their back, the guilt, the pity. Sans always fought, tried to destroy them, but this time, he didn’t even attack yet, nor talked, Chara was becoming impatient, they wanted to see what he would do differently this time._

_“She meant the world to him…” He said in a sigh. “It doesn’t matter anymore.” And the fight started normally, Chara died on purpose to reset, this time, she did the Pacifist route, when they were alone in the part he would treat them, Chara chuckled._

_“So comedian, I think I deserve to know who_ she _is.” When Chara said that, Sans panicked and something different happened._

_He killed them, where they stood._

_Reset after Reset trying to get info, until the 50 th reset. Finally they got enough info from all of them._

When the elevator door opened, Frisk jumped in Chara’s mind, making Chara look forward and choke a surprised gasp. The Last Lab. Chara remember this place, even if their memory was a bit fuzzy. They walked inside the Lab, the elevator door closing, sealing them there as it started going up, probably for Alphys.

Chara walked around and saw broken and dried tubes, only one tube was working with a clear liquid inside, Chara walked up to it and touched the glass, feeling a shiver going up their spine as the raw magic came from it. Chara felt their soul being pulled and another soul showed up. It was bright and colorful, even if the colors were slightly faded.

The soul was much bigger than Chara’s, much stronger. They could feel the pure and raw magic from it, but the voice that rang in their mind, calling them to approach, Frisk yelped in Chara’s mind, as they moved to the voice, the soul faded back to it’s owner before popping again, scaring Frisk, forcing the body to take a step back, making Chara huff in annoyance.

_“So young…”_ The voice said, Chara felt a hand touching their face, even though nothing was there. _“You should free them… When you do and come back… I’ll give you a gift…”_ The voice was sweet, Chara was sure they heard it before. But they nodded silently, feeling a quiet kiss on their head, they closed their eyes and when they opened them again, another reset took place.

Chara looked around and then smiled, now they remembered from where they met that woman. She was the monsters nightmare in the past.

She was…

The Mage.


	2. The One Who Remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were in love.  
> Never thought he would love you back.  
> But miracles happens.

You were surprised at first, when Chara showed up and woke your soul. So, you did what you though was right, guilt, overwhelming guilt clawed your soul for years, you wanted to make everything right, but… You hated the idea of using Re-Write on a child, and that would destroy your soul in this time.

You remembered how many timelines your soul met, how many doesn’t even know of your existence, how many simply doesn’t care. Re-Write would simply disappear either with her soul shattering or with Gaster falling forever.

Your heart clenched at the thought, Gaster. Your poor Gaster.

It was all your fault, you shouldn’t be alive, you should just die and disappear, but that trait, _determination,_ wouldn’t let you die. You were too determined to live, to save them, to save _him_ and apologize to the monsters, show them light. So, with the last strand of hope, she offered her soul to Chara, even if she never said what she would give. And the child seemed to accept your plea.

When the Barrier shattered, your soul cracked. Since the seven mages where gone, the barrier was using your magic. But when it broke, your heart was supposed to shatter, if it wasn’t for determination. You felt Chara again, her soul waking yours, but you could hear clearly paws behind her and… Something soft? You couldn’t open your eyes, so you would never know. Your soul was too fuzzy, too hurt to show you anything.

“H-How is she still alive?” You hear a familiar voice, it was soft, masculine, a bit too strong for such a soft spoken tone. Ah, that must be Asgore’s voice. He was so small when you met first met him, in a battlefield. Your own flames surrounded you, dust floating around you as you… No, stop. You weren’t their enemy anymore.

“i’m not freeing this… thing, kiddo.” That voice…! Your heartbeat increased, it was familiar, warm, almost like _his_ voice. But it was a bit more gentle, like… Was that your first son, wasn’t it? Your poor little Remembrance. Oh, you feel so bad, you made him push his father on the Core. The guilt clawed at your soul more, more cracks showing. “wow, i think it wouldn’t even survive if we do free it.” More cracks.

“Sans, my friend, I think she is reacting to you.” Asgore said in a low voice, Chara seemed annoyed, but Frisk was controlling the body, they walked up to you and put their hand on the glass, you moved automatically, putting your hand on theirs, remembering when Remembrance and Reflection used to do that to you.

You missed your babies so badly. Your heartbeat stopped as you heard the plop from the chains freeing you and your magic, your body felt heavy and you called your soul back, regaining control over your body. Ah, how you remember this feeling, the freedom from this magic water. You could hear angry yells and Frisk whimpering.

As the glass finally opened, you looked up; your beautiful eyes were of a glassy silver, showing no trait. You gave a step out, and looked up at Asgore, he had grown so much, and he looked even bigger than his father did, but so young. You though that Asriel would be the king at this point in time. You looked over at Chara and finally was able to see Frisk.

Your gave wondered to a yellow dinosaur that was scared, hiding. You gave a step towards her and heard the familiar sound of a blaster, you didn’t even looked at it when it shouted, you only put your hand on the bean path, you felt Karma trying to tie itself on you, but you refused it. Your perseverance made the blaster retreat and disappear, you looked at who dared to use it and your gaze softened.

When you blinked, your eyes turned a soft shade of pink, you walked up to the small skeleton and fell on your knees, he looked at you scared, his eye showed it’s blue magic and you felt your soul crack more, his expression was even more confused, since he didn’t do anything yet.

You hugged him.

Sans felt his breath hitching. Why you’re hugging him? What did he do? Why you were so nice to someone like him? Why he wasn’t killing you on the spot, but melting in your arms? Frisk felt a smile coming to their lips when the first sob was heard. Sans was trembling in your arms, small sobs coming from him, your eyes had a sweet look as you kept him protected with you.

He finally broke, without understanding. He felt so safe, like he wanted this more than anything in his life, this hug, for some reason meant everything for him. The fact that your soul only cracked again made him just hug you back harder, you waited for him to end you. But it never came. Your eyes were looking at nowhere as you comforted Sans, your dear son.

_“My baby…”_ You finally said, your voice so soothing, so gentle. Asgore and Alphys gazed at each other surprised. Did you just…? _“My precious child… What makes you so sad?”_ Sans stopped crying and pondered two things. Why was he so sad and why was this… _human_ acting like you were his mother. _“I know you don’t remember, my little boy…”_ You lifted his face to look at yours, you had a lovingly expression, and Sans gazed at you. He never felt so… weak. What you were doing to him? He looked away, his soul clenching painfully as he tried to remember the woman in front of him.

“who even are you?” He asked after a few second and you pouted, but soon a gentle smile was send to him.

_“Well, my dear. The monsters call me The Mage.”_ She chuckled when she heard Alphys gasping, the small yellow dinosaur almost run up to you, making too many questions and too fast for you to even catch on. She picked your soul before you could complain and injected liquid determination on it, you gasped as your magic only became stronger, the soul cracking even more.

You grabbed Alphys hand and everyone went silent as your eyes changed to orange. You looked at her, rage written all over your face, she started to say apologies, over and over, while your magic started to lost it’s control. You felt Sans grasping your leg and when your eyes went pink again, everything was normal.

“I-I’m sorry! I sh-should ha-have talked slow-wer to ex-explain what I wanted to d-d-d-do…” You looked at her, your pupils turned to slits, making Alphys gasp. “Are y-you even human?” Her question strike true.

  _“Barely.”_ Was your answer, you didn’t want to talk about it. You looked at Sans again and smiled. _“Oh Rem, you look so adorable, I see you still use this hoodie.”_ You smiled when he gave you a confused look. _“Ah yes, I erased your memories of me. Well, let me explain everything then. Are you all ready?”_ You asked and looked around, Frisk nodded, Asgore was a nervous wreck and Alphys nodded continuously, curious about the story.

_“A long time ago, humans and monsters lived in peace, until a War broke out.”_ You closed your eyes, remembering the bodies and dust. _“It was both sides fault. But neither wanted to listen to the other. The war ranged on, humans and monsters were killed.”_ You looked up at Asgore, he had a guilty gaze, you understood that he may not have told all the truth. _“I had a cruel idea, and created a powerful sealing spell, in which all 7 could perform without me. But…”_ You sighed and tightened your grip on Sans. _“A monster was able to bind our souls, and when monsters were sealed Underground, I was sealed with them.”_ You looked away from Asgore. _“So I fought day and night until my soul almost crashed completely.”_ Alphys gasped, finally having the courage to check you LV. _“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”_ You repeated over and over again, making Sans look at you with a blank expression.

“Why you killed so much? Your hands have more than just monster dust.” Sans asked and you laughed.

Against his will, you freed yourself from his grip and smiled. You let your soul show, it was almost done for. A bit more and you would die. Your determination can’t hold you for much longer. As the area faded to black, Sans gasped as he saw your Level of Violence, and your Execution Points, you maxed both.

You were the most dangerous thing in the entire world. But Sans couldn’t bring himself to harm you, not after… You were his mother. The information finally dawned on him and he got up, grasping his shirt and laughing. You are the person who gave him life, if he was a monster, what _you_ could be? He couldn’t believe the situation.

You only shook your head when Sans started to freak out. You already expected something like that happening, looking down at Frisk, the child only shrugged and looked at Sans still carrying their blank expression, you only chuckled and started walking towards the Core, if you could live, you would give the gift of life to him. You heard them following you, you saw that Asgore was carrying Sans, he wasn’t using magic yet at least. You had no idea on how to calm him down, since he wasn’t a 12 years old anymore.

Although he’s still small, maybe 14 years height? You didn’t try to question, you need to re-activate the Core and call your bound to Gaster. Oh, that would hurt, with luck your soul won’t shatter completely. That though didn’t linger on.

For the second time in _years_ you started to use a spell after you activated the Core on it’s full potency, Alphys tried to stop you, only to be pushed back by your magic. The words left your mouth fluently, like you had never forgotten how to use this spell, although you never tested it before.

You felt Gaster cry of pain, so you focused on his voice, still wording the damn thing. His cries slowed as his soul started to rejoin and fix, your eyes lingered for a bit longer on the two scars of his soul, you never knew how they happened, but you also never wanted to ask. When his soul was complete, you let your soul out, the two started dancing happily before touching and then retreating, like they were testing your bound.

When the tin white thread sealed both souls together, you hear Alphys gasping and saying something along the lines of that being a forced bound. Although you just told her that yes, she was forced on it.

But to your surprise, the line changed it’s color to red. And your heart and soul leapt in joy, he finally, _finally_ had feelings for you, like you had for him. You smiled and your pink eyes brightened, your soul stopped cracking and you ended the spell, with a wave of your hand, the Core shut down completely. Everything was dark.

You knew he was back, you could feel his hands on your soul.

When the Core started working again and the lights turned on, Sans, Asgore and Alphys had no words. W. D. Gaster was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lunnaria-shirayuri.deviantart.com/  
> http://rewrite-undertale-au.wikia.com/wiki/Re-Write_(Undertale_AU)_Wiki  
> https://themagessoul.tumblr.com/


	3. The One Who Saves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster side of the Story and....  
> Why is Undyne here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so - the chapters can come out Friday or Saturday, depends when I have them done lol.

Gaster remembers when he first met you. You were a powerful Mage on the humans side, fighting violently, flames, ice, water, lightning. Such powerful magic that even monsters had problems to handle, the death dance you did was beautiful although violent and cruel.

When Gaster was fighting against you, he noticed that when he did strike you, somehow your body moved away from the attack, he started to fix his movements, getting harder and harder to fight against, your movements were tired and started to get slower, until you tried to fall on your knees, but white strings appeared and made you get up and keep fighting and Gaster noticed.

He fought making you move away from the masses, following the white strings, your eyes widen with recognition, and Gaster made the monster magic drop when another soul shined, he finally saw the one who was pulling the strings and as fast as he could, he cut the man down, killing the king of humans.

You started to cry, not unhappy, but in joy. Your magic flared and you were ready to kill everything. Gaster noticed and not seeing other choice, he bound his soul to yours. A small thin thread that was keeping your mind still. But the Seven Mages finished the Barrier spell and you screamed in terror as you were forced underground with Gaster.

Gaster watched the monsters go against you; you tried to survive, to keep yourself alive and still fought for a long time, until Gaster noticed that your soul was _shattering_ and when you finally gave up, he snatched you from the monsters and took you to the lab, The Last Lab, where your body was put to rest.

Gaster was surprised when your soul started to move around and even more when it talked. You helped him to create Sans – and you named him Remembrance, when Gaster asked why, you only said that it was a secret – and created Papyrus by yourself.

He made tests against your will on the children, testing their skills and strength’s, as well as checking what Re-Write could do. Surprised to find you that the children soul’s weren’t affected by Re-Write _at all_. Meaning that they could use it without any limit.

But you made clear that Re-Write would only work if both parent’s souls are alive and not shattered, Gaster didn’t give it much thought. But he felt that you started to get more violent and restless as he got more tests and worsened the situation, to a point you started to talk quietly to Sans.

Gaster mistake was to mistreat you and his sons. And he paid for that as he finally finished the Core and started it. He knew something was wrong when you put it on maximum potency, risking tearing space time, but he never though Sans would have pushed him. And he felt guilt as he finally remembered what he did.

You loved him, and he only used you.

Gaster though it was a fair punishment, being ripped apart and thrown in the Void, he watched you wiping Sans memories and giving the children a bit of each traits for their magic to be strong. Using Re-Write one last time, you gave the children a picture, one that you didn’t exist.

Sans never forgot his father, but he forgot about you.

Gaster didn’t understand why you did that, but he saw when Chara possessing Frisk’s entered the lab and talked to you, and also saw your soul trying to shatter, trying to say goodbye to this world, to be free of all your pain.

He never wanted that, so he felt his own soul – or what he had with him – clench painfully.

When you activated the Core on full force, he felt you using your magic to reunite his soul, he cried in pain, it was so strong, the pull felt like he was being teared apart again. But your magic soothed the pain.

When the pain faded, there was darkness again for a few seconds before the Core started working normally again. Gaster couldn’t believe his eyes, he walked slowly to you and grabbed gently your soul, you looked sick and tired.

He looked at the Soul in his hands, so small and almost shattering. He did something that might have scarred the monster’s mind. He started to squeeze the Soul. You screamed in pain, hot tears trailed down your face, the Soul tried to shatter in Gaster hold and he added more pressure, soon his magic started to sip in the Soul, making the cracks slowly and painfully heal.

You couldn’t handle the pain and feel on your knees, soon you couldn’t even scream, your body stopped to function, you could barely register Sans hands on your face, him asking for you to hand on and screaming at Gaster for him to stop.

You only closed your eyes and Gaster magic flared, making you jolt awake, his eyes shinned with pure magic, your face grow with terror as you saw the same man that tortured your sons. Gaster noticed you starting to feel scared, and before you could use re-write, he cancelled it. You never were so aware of the strings until now.

“Why are you so scared?” He said calmly, you shivered.

“what are you doing? she saved you and that’s what she gets?!” Sans exclaimed and Gaster simply forced you to break the re-write you did before, you screamed as pain reached your soul again, Gaster looked at his hands and forced more magic. “you…! why…?!” Sans reached his hands to his face, trying to understand his new memories. “i don’t understand…!” He looked at you.

_“I had to… He’s still your father… And I am… **argh-!** Just a stupid human who almost killed all monsters…” _You voice was so pained, Gaster only sighed and finally was able to heal your soul enough that it wouldn’t shatter, you felt your body heavy, it still hurts, but it was better than before. _“What…?”_ You gazed at Gaster and he walked to you, he kneeled in front of you, wary of Sans, and put your Soul back to your chest, where it belonged.

“It’s been so long.” He said with a smile, and you couldn’t believe. He just… Gaster just saved your life. “And even I could see my own sins, I am so sorry darling.” He kissed the top of your head, while cleaning the tears from your face. “Both of us got a second chance, but I only had it because of _you_.” You only nodded and hugged him.

“It’s been too long…” You said quietly and turned your gaze to Sans. “Can we… Can we meet Reflection?” Sans took a few seconds to understand you were talking about Papyrus.

“sure…! he’ll be thrilled to see our parents…” He seemed to think for a second before continuing. “but i’m not sure if he will remember you.” He scratched his skull, a bit embarrassed.

“I never re-wrote Reflection memories, he was too young for that.” You spoke softly, everyone in the room turned directly to you. “Oh sorry, it’s because my Soul wasn’t inside my body up until now, that’s why you were hearing my magic and not my voice.” You giggled at their reaction.

“ALPHYS!” You heard a female loud voice, you met Undyne father, so seeing Undyne wasn’t that much of a surprise, but her magic spear almost hitting you was. Your own magic reacted and the spear met a shield, making it break. “The HECK is that human? I never saw one using MAGIC LIKE THAT BEFORE!” She didn’t seem to noticed Alphys flinching.

“T-That’s Sans and Papyrus mother…” Alphys said quietly and Undyne’s rage only flared even more.

“And neither of you DARED to tell me?!” She glared at Sans.

“welp, i just found it out myself. not really my fault or papyrus that our mom just wiped my memory clean.” Sans made a mind blown movement with his hands as Undyne face crunched in wonder. You felt your head hang to the side as you watched her reaction, it took a few second but she tried to attack you again, this time Gaster protected you.

“Let me tackle her!” Undyne screamed and you only giggled again, Gaster already picking you up in his arms, like a bride. You felt yourself blushing, the warmth being welcome as it never happened before.

In the end, you had to answer how Gaster and you gave birth to Sans and Papyrus. You explained that Gaster created Sans body and you gave it life, while in Papyrus case, you started creating his soul using your and Gaster’s LOVE, but you two had way too much for it to drop and after that, Papyrus birth was like of any other skeleton monster.

Neither you nor Gaster explained that to them.

Sans tried to joke about it, but he gave up as he started to mumble and blush in the middle of it.

You smiled warmly, knowing this would never stop.

**Author's Note:**

> http://lunnaria-shirayuri.deviantart.com/  
> http://rewrite-undertale-au.wikia.com/wiki/Re-Write_(Undertale_AU)_Wiki  
> https://themagessoul.tumblr.com/


End file.
